1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology, and more particularly to a technology for reproducing electronic content stored in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen widespread use of terminal apparatuses, each provided with a drive for reading data from a recording medium, which processes electronic content stored in the recording media. The terminal apparatus, which is a game device, for instance, reads out a game application (hereinafter referred to as “game AP” also) recorded optically or magnetically in a recording medium such as DVD.
A technology of digital rights management (DRM) is introduced to prevent the electronic content from being used unlimitedly.
Typically, DRM is a technology for the prevention of the unlimited copy of electronic content. To this end, the inventor recognized that there are cases where it is difficult to suitably restrict the use of electronic content, stored in the recording medium like DVD and commercially traded, according to the attributes of use entities of the electronic content.